Never Have I Ever
by Cherrie Keane
Summary: Korra and Asami come back home from the spirit world, so naturally the Krew plus Opal decides to play a drinking game to celebrate. As the liquor loosens their tongues, they get a little more acquainted with their naughty sides, and learn a lot more about each other in the process. Multi-pairing smut, pretty much just an excuse for me to write about the sexcapades of team avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Ive returned after years of inactivity to bring you: Team Avatar telling us about their sexcapades and debauchery! Chapter one is just the setup chapter, very short, and to the point. We'll get to the juicy bits in chapter 2 onward. Stay tuned!

LOK doesnt belong to me, and if it did Asami and Korra would have gotten it in waaayyy before season 4, yada yada, legal stuff

* * *

"Let's play never have I ever."

It was Opal who suggested it. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"I….don't think that's a good idea." He said, avoiding both Korra and Asami's eyes.

Asami frowned. "Why not?" She said, feigning innocence. He huffed in response but otherwise remained nervously inspecting a button on his collar. She turned to Korra. "Korra, what do you think?"

Korra looked between Asami and Mako. Asami, and everyone else in the room (besides Mako, who had finished inspecting his buttons and was now whistling to himself) looked expectantly, at Korra. She looked down at the heavy opaque bottle in her hand.

How had she found herself in this situation?

It was only a few hours ago that her, Bolin, Mako, and Asami had been down in the courtyard of Air Temple Island for what was _supposed_ to be a small get-together celebrating Asami and Korra's return from the Spirit World.

But, as it often happens in Republic City; people talk. The Avatars return from the Spirit World was unexpected and therefore exciting enough to spark interest. Even her departure was so shrouded in mystery that rumors began gripping the slowly rebuilding outskirts of Republic City.

"I heard the Avatar disappeared into the Spirit world, never to return."

"She ran away to get out of being responsible for all this destruction, no doubt! Good riddance."

"They say she kidnapped a girl and took her with her."

"I heard she stole her from a wedding!"

"Not just a wedding, she ran off with the _bride_!"

"She's definitely never going to return. No way, not after destroying downtown and stealing some girl."

"The Avatar has left us. Forever. Better start looking for the next one in 30 years."

All this talk had turned the already fascinating and mysterious Spirit Portal into something of a local legend. The Spirt Portal that 'swallowed up the Avatar' had been left untouched since downtown Republic city had been destroyed in the conflict with Kuvira. In the time that Korra and Asami had been gone, the site had become a popular destination for the occasional tourist with enough nerve to brave the spirit wilds. No one entered or left the Spirit World, everyone who made it to the Spirit Portal hoped to steal a glance of the missing Avatar.

Yesterday evening, a handful of lucky travelers were the first to glimpse Korra and her mystery captive. They emerged from the bright light, hand in hand, before a swarm of visiting citizens flocked to them, taking pictures and asking questions. That was all it took for the entirety of Republic City to hear about the return of the Avatar. Varrick organized a grand party on Air Temple Island in record time. Before Asami or Korra could even unpack on the island, they were swarmed with guests and Varrick's many illustrious contacts hoping to sneak a peek of the Avatar. Mako, Bolin, and Opal were a welcome sight amongst the flood of people in the courtyard. The three of them rushed to Korra's side when they saw her, wrapping her up in a big group hug. They didn't have long to socialize before the crowd demanded Korra's attention. So Asami graciously answered every question that was hurled in Korra's direction, Bolin and Opal took turns slipping her snacks from the refreshment table, and Mako fell into the natural habit of scowling at anyone who got too ill-mannered with the Avatar.

After hours of telling and retelling the same stories, dodging questions about Republic City's construction and assuring to all who would listen that Asami had gone to the Spirit World of her own accord, Korra decided she had enough. But it wasn't until most of the guests present began swaying on their feet from drink that Korra saw her opportunity to escape. She found Bolin by the refreshments table and sidled next to him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking I wanna get out of here." Korra said under her breath.

Bolin grinned. "And here I thought you would never ask. Follow me."

He found Opal and took her by the hand. Korra waved for Asami to follow. On the way, they passed Mako, and Asami dragged him away from a very pretty Fire Nation girl. Together, the five of them sought refuge from the party. Bolin led them across a zen garden covered in fruit trees and koi ponds, down a flight of stairs down towards the shore, and eventually to a small cottage at the edge of a grove of crooked trees rooted in the sand. Once at the door to the cottage, Bolin expertly fished a key from a potted plant near a shrub and handed it to Opal, who unlocked the door.

The group stared at them for a second. Bolin turned red and scratched the back of his head. "Me and Opal used to come here sometimes when she visited the island. You'd be surprised how little privacy there is up there." He jerked his head towards the main building on the hill, where the party was still raging. "I don't have an apartment yet so….this is just as good."

Opal looked embarrassed before she took Bolin's hand and led him inside, cutting off any further explanation of why they needed privacy.

The main room was small and dim. On the floor were tatami mats and large fluffy pillows, but the tables and chairs had been stacked against the rice paper walls. The shudders were drawn over the hexagonal windows. Besides the pillows in the center of the room, everything was coated in a thin layer of dust. It was obvious this guard post had not been used in some time.

"Well its cozy." Said Korra, stepping across the threshold.

Opal strolled ahead of the group. "But there's always room for improvement." She said. She crouched near a rolled up set of tatami mats and from them, she pulled out 3 large glass bottles of varying shapes and sizes.

"Where'd you get those?" Bolin blurted out, incredulous.

"Swiped them from Tenzins _private_ stash." She said smirking.

Korra stepped up and took an opaque bottle with a sandy finish. She uncorked it, and breathed in the sharp scent of hard liquor, then let out a low whistle in appreciation. "Tenzin, you filthy hypocrite." She laughed. She turned to Asami and grinned. "Now we can _really_ get this party started."

Asami snorted. "This I have to see." She said knowingly. She knew that Korra had never had an unmoderated amount of alcohol in her entire life. Between a sheltered childhood lead by the staunch White Lotus, to training under Tenzin and his strict Air Nation traditions, she hadn't much room for more than a few drinks here and there.

Opal plopped herself on an oversized red pillow, patting a space beside her for Bolin. He nudged his brother in the ribs before shuffling quickly to the floor and planting a kiss on Opal's cheek as she handed him a clear bottle with amber liquid sloshing inside. Korra offered the remaining floor pillow to Asami, who sat down graciously, with Korra settling in beside her.

All eyes turned to Mako, who remained the only one still standing.

"People are going to be looking for us." He said.

"Who is coherent enough to realize were gone?" Said Asami

"Chief Beifong is. She _will_ notice we're gone. " He added.

"Not with Kya around." Opal quipped. "I saw them dancing together, she's got her hands full."

'What about Tenzin?"

"Believe me, by the time he gets his kids to bed, he'll be out." Korra said.

"But—"

"Big Bro," Bolin said, taking the remaining bottle from Opal. "You gotta learn to live a little." He offered the bottle to Mako.

Mako wavered on the spot. He had no more excuses, but he didn't want to admit it. Korra scoffed, and instead of speaking, she airbent a gust of wind in his direction. He lost his balance and fell to the floor in a disheveled heap.

"Korra!" He squawked indignantly.

"Sorry Mako, but you'd stand there all night if you could." Korra said. "And I do _not_ want to go back to that party."

Mako brushed himself off and took the bottle from Bolin's hand begrudgingly. "I still think this is a bad idea. What are we even going to do in here?" He eyed the green glass bottle in his hand suspiciously.

"Let's play never have I ever." Said Opal.

From across the room Mako raised an eyebrow, simultaneously unsure yet positive of what was about to transpire.

"I….don't think that's a good idea." He said, looking anywhere except Korra and Asami's eyes.

"Why not?" Asami said, daring Mako to find a reason. He said nothing, only fiddled with his attire for a few moments, and she looked instead to Korra. "Korra, what do you think?"

Korra hesitated a beat, looking from Mako to the rest of the group, who were practically vibrating with excitement. She then looked at the bottle in her hands. Before she could convince herself not to, she took a swig from the bottle quickly. The liquid burned in her chest as she swallowed a mouthful. It settled warmly in her belly, making her feel hot and confident. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked. "Let's do this."

Mako sighed, defeated. "How do you even play this game?"

"You've never played?" Said Asami.

"No." He said, turning red.

"I used to watch my brothers play all the time with their friends." Said Opal. "Everyone goes in a circle and says something they have never done. If you haven't done it, you sit tight. But if you _have_ , you take a drink, _and_ tell the group what you did." Mako's didn't look convinced.

Asami spoke next. "Here, I'll start. Never have I ever not known how to play this drinking game." She said. "Mako, you'd drink, because you've never played." Mako raised the bottle to his lips and took a small sip. He let out a small hiss once he had swallowed. The liquid in his green bottle was clear and apparently very strong. After a moment, however, a flush came to his cheeks.

Much to everyone's surprise, Korra took a drink as well. Asami smiled slyly and licked her lips. Opal looked around the room excitedly and clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2- Makorra

Welcome back! So just in case you weren't sure, this is a huge smut fic. Every chapter will have a new couple(s) and the story of how they...ahem... got busy. I've decided to label these kind of like a 'choose you own pairing' story. If there are any pairings you guys wanna see, leave them in the comments!

This chapter: some stormy Makorra. BUT even though Mako is my precious fire baby, I'm a Korrasami shipper through and through and it shows...forgive me...

* * *

"Mako it's your turn now." Said Opal.

Mako shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He had always detested these kind of games. On top of the fact that he valued his privacy, he also could not hold his liquor. At all. He would never admit it, but it was one of the contributing reasons why he avoided the stuff all together. Office parties at the precinct were a sober affair for him; he stuck to a cup of tea, and watched his coworkers let themselves cut loose, much to their embarrassment the next Monday. The last time he drank was at a probending party before Korra joined the Fire Ferrets. Bolin and Hasook somehow managed to get a substantial amount of white liquor into him. Before he knew it, Mako had managed to try and kiss all three of the Red Sands Rabbaroo girls before getting punched in the mouth by their firebender Adi, entered a pai sho bet with the earthbender from the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps (and lost his shoes in the process), and finally threw up on Tahno as he regaled his latest probending win. He woke up in a heap with his brother outside of the bar, shoeless and more than a few yuons poorer.

It had not been a proud moment.

But here he was surrounded by his friends. The five of them had been through so much together, he had been willing to die to protect every person in the room at some point in his life. It seemed unlikely that anything he said or did while intoxicated could jeopardize their friendship.

Still, he had his secrets.

So he decided to take it easy the first round.

"Never have I ever been an airbender." He said.

Korra snorted and rolled her eyes, but her and Opal took a swig from their bottles. Mako had not noticed before this moment, but he was the only person in the room to have one bottle of liquor all to himself. The remaining 2 bottles, though large, were split between two people. He felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Aw come on Mako, that's lame. You gotta ask the good questions!" Whined Bolin.

"Ok then, let's see you do better." Said Mako mockingly.

"Alright." A wicked smirk lit up Bolin's face. "Sorry Opal. Never have I ever lost my virginity to someone in this room."

Opal giggled and nudged her boyfriend dramatically in the ribs. She made a show of taking a sip from her bottle. Mako begrudgingly took a swig from his bottle. Bolin beamed mischievously and then all eyes turned to Korra.

But to their surprise she did not drink.

It was Asami who reached for the bottle between her and Korra, and drank a mouthful of liquor.

Korra, Opal and Bolin's eyes flew between Mako and Asami, their mouths wide open in surprise. Their heads bounced from one person to the next like they were watching a particularly exciting probending match. Both Mako and Asami turned bright shades of red and avoided the eyes of everyone in the room.

Opal recovered the quickest.

"My turn, my turn!" She blurted out. "Never have I had sex with _Mako_ …"

Mako wanted to sink right through the floor into hell, where he was sure he belonged, because everyone knew who would drink next and who wouldn't. Everyone's eyes turned to Asami.

She looked apologetic as she reached for her bottle and took a quick drag.

Much to everyone's surprise, Korra burst into laughter.

"I _knew_ it!" She chuckled.

"…You're not mad?" Asami asked, confused.

"Mad?" Korra chuckled. "Are you serious? I'm just glad someone got him laid!" The entire room burst into a chorus of giggles, save for Mako himself, who groaned audibly. Bolin reached over and nudged his brother in the arm.

"So Mako, the tension is killing me…. you and Korra seriously never—?"

"It wasn't for lack of trying, believe me." It was Korra who answered, smiling.

"That's for sure." Mako intoned dryly. He was surprised by Korra's amusement. The most memorable time that they had attempted to have sex was not a fond memory in his mind.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad?" Korra implored "It's been almost 4 years!"

Mako scoffed. "Well, no, I'm not _mad_ …but it's not my proudest moment!" Mako countered once Bolin and Opals giggles were renewed. "She bent ice at me!"

"Ok, first of all, it was _water_!" Korra protested and all eyes turned to her. "And—and he made me mad!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out!" Bolin interjected before Mako could retort. "It sounds like you guys _did_ do it."

"Yeah, I'm a little confused here too." Opal admitted almost instantly, beaming and nodding frantically next to Bolin.

"So, what _did_ happen?" Asami asked, smile still in place.

Korra looked in Mako's direction and opened her palms to him, offering him the floor. "Let's see how you remember it."

Mako couldn't think of a good enough response to this. He certainly remembered that night vividly enough. So he took a quick swig of his drink and launched into the deflowering that almost was, more than 3 years ago…

* * *

Mako's hand hovered over the flaps of his tent. In the distance he could still hear the final few sounds of the Glacier Spirits festival winding down. He poked his head outside of the opening and glanced a few yards away to Tonraq and Senna's tent, quiet and dark. Mako withdrew back into his tent and tried to gather his nerve to step outside. He could do this. He could definitely do this. Sure, he was dating the world's most famous person at the moment, possibly the strongest bender alive, and, of course, the most headstrong woman he had ever met, but he could _totally_ do this.

He took a deep breath. _It's now or never Mako,_ he thought to himself as he opened the tent flaps once more.

However, before he could take a step, he collided with a solid body in front of him. Korra, distracted, crashed into Mako headfirst. They both tumbled, tangled, into the snow.

"Mako?" She sputtered from under him.

"Korra!" He lifted himself off of her quickly, trying to compose himself. "What're you doing?" He said.

Korra looked up at him defensively. "What're _you_ doing?"

Mako felt his face flush. "Um…. on my way to your tent?"

"Oh." Said Korra, suddenly smiling. "What a coincidence." She lifted herself onto her elbows and playfully shoved Mako aside. She stood and grinned down at him, then offered him a hand up.

It took a moment for Mako to process her words. "Wait….so you were headed to my tent?" He asked, taking her hand and grinning.

"Maybe." Korra chuckled, but a blush spread across her cheeks. "It didn't really work out the way I planned."

"I know the feeling." Mako gestured to their imprints in the snow. Their clothes were already soaked from the melted snow.

"Well…what do you say we get out of those wet clothes." Korra said, taking a decisive step backwards toward his tent.

Mako swallowed. This is what he had hoped for, planned for; but he suddenly felt a bundle of nerves tighten in his stomach.

He and Korra had been a couple for 6 months now, and though it was a wonderful thing to be dating the Avatar, they had yet to be more intimate than the occasional make out session here and there. Korra was always training on Air Temple Island, and Mako was always working odd hours at the precinct. Once, when he and Korra thought that they could be alone in Mako's apartment, Bolin came strolling in the front door and witnessed them in various stages of undress on the couch. Bolin took it in amused stride, but the mood had been broken none the less.

Besides that, Korra sometimes seemed distant and unwilling when things got particularly steamy. Mako couldn't put his finger on it, but with time an unsaid tension seemed to build between them. He never pushed the issue, and quickly obliged when Korra resisted his sexual advances, but the strain between them was starting to wear on him.

So when the two had a fight earlier that night at the festival, he got the bright idea to come visit her late that night in her tent to…apologize.

And apparently, so had she.

She took him by the hand and led him inside his own tent. Despite the cold, the room was cozy. The water tribe tents were created from durable skins and materials that made them both weather resistant and portable. The floor and his bed were covered in thick animal furs, and a small coal stove sizzled in the corner of the room. Mako was suddenly thankful that Korra's large polar bear dog, Naga, was safely tucked away in _her_ tent. He remembered the last time she had been present when the two of them attempted to get busy. Naga, ever Korra's protector, misinterpreted her whimpers from under Mako to be those of peril, not pleasure, and bounded on the bed. The dog dragged Mako by the leg off of Korra, unwilling to be too rough with him, but also defensive enough to want to protect her Master. Between fits of laughter Korra managed to wrestle to dog off of her would-be attacker, but the mood had, once again, been broken.

But this time there was nothing to interrupt them. Naga was fast asleep in another tent, as were Korra's parents. Bolin had a separate tent, closer to Korra's cousins at Eska's (and Desna's) request. The distant noise of the festival drowned out any noise they might make. They were completely and utterly alone.

Korra's hand fell from his as she strolled to the edge of his bed. "Yours is a little bigger than mine." She said idly.

Mako stepped a little closer to her, trying not to lose his momentum. "Well," He said in mock surprise. "that's no way to treat the Avatar."

She laughed a little louder than usual, and turned to face him. "And… what would _you_ know about how to treat an Avatar?"

Mako closed the distance between them. Now or never. "Let me show you."

His lips were hot against hers. He placed his hands on either side of her face, drawing her closer. For a moment Korra was still, but eventually he felt her arms gently land on either side of his waist. He opened his mouth a licked her bottom lip, tasting her before plunging in. She opened her mouth almost immediately, tilting her head to the side for better access. Her grip on his waist tightened when he kissed her deeper, drawing her in. She whimpered into his lips softly.

Then suddenly, Korra pulled away swiftly, grabbed him by the shirt front, and whipped him around. She shoved him onto the bed and advanced on him. He fell back and hoisted himself on his elbows just as she stepped down to straddle his hips on either side.

She surveyed him for a split second, a distinct hunger in her eyes, but also something else. It was the same face she made when someone challenged her, when she had something to prove. It was the same determination she held when she was taking out a probending opponent, or an enemy. It was the same look, right down to the way she knit her eyebrows together to hide her fear. She had looked at Mako like this before, he realized with a rush, but never with that same trepidation, the same fear. Something was different this time.

But before he could question it, she dove in. She kissed him hard, opening her mouth at his touch. Mako's worries were silenced immediately, replaced by a slowly growing need somewhere past his navel. He heard the dull thud of her boots hitting the floor as she pried them off with her heels. He kicked his off too, and pressed his hand into the small of her back, bringing her hips closer to his own. She ran her hands through his hair and ground in slow circles against his hips. He matched her movements, gently bucking into her. They stayed like this for a moment, moving in unison with one another, trying to get as much friction between them as possible.

After a few minutes, Mako breathed in and sat up. With Korra still straddling his hips, he snaked his hands under her tight fitted shirt. She hesitated for a beat, then resumed kissing him with such ferocity he felt himself pressing eagerly back.

Mako pulled her top over her head, exposing the cloth wrapped around her breasts and the smooth creamy skin of her stomach. He surveyed her for a moment, admiring the way her abs were held tight as she held herself aloft in his lap.

"Korra...I..." He said breathlessly.

"Shh Mako..." Was her only answer back before she began working on his clothes.

Korra worked at the buttons on his overcoat first. It took her a moment to undo them; her usually very sure hands trembled with effort.

"Let me help you." He said gently, but she swatted his hands away.

"I can do this."

There was that face again, determined for something he couldn't place. She undid his buttons finally, and the face disappeared. She pulled the jacket over his arms and threw it behind his head. Before she could protest, he sat up straighter, and with one hand Mako braced Korra's hips on his lap, and with the other free hand he pulled his undershirt by the collar over his head and flung it to the floor.

Mako looked up at her, and she closed the distance between their mouths before he could say a word. The skin of their chests pressed together, sweat already beginning to bead where there was contact. Mako broke the kiss to graze his lips the tender skin at her neck. He nipped gently at her collarbone, moving downward. Korra's head rolled back, a small moan escaping her lips as he pulled the fabric at her chest down, exposing her breasts. His mouth traveled to one of her nipples, kissing it lightly before covering it entirely. His free hand cupped her other breast and he kneaded it lightly between his fingers. He pressed the flat part of his tongue on her nipple, teasing it, before he nipped it softly with teeth. A whimper escaped the Avatar, and he felt the knot in his belly tighten at the sound. His mouth left her breasts and returned to her lips, hungry for more.

Mako hoisted Korra up with renewed vigor and lifted himself from the bed. She let out a quick cry and tightened the grip her legs had on either side of his hips. He held her aloft before bringing her down gently on the fur covered bed, switching positions. He balanced himself on top of her, kissing her deeply. His hands made quick work of the fur she wore around her pants. It unfolded on either side around her. He then reached for the ties that held up her pants and loosened them. Balancing himself on his elbows, one hand lifted the small of her back, and the other pulled the fabric down, slowly exposing her thighs. From under him he felt her body tense for a moment and Mako broke the kiss.

"Korra? Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly, impatient. She pulled him down for another kiss, effectively silencing him. Mako took this reaction for enthusiasm, and renewed his efforts to get her undressed as quickly as possible. He pulled her pants around her knees, and she haphazardly kicked them off. With his mouth still on hers, Mako then trailed a hand down her belly and ghosted over the place that he was seeking. He pressed his hand gently over the last remaining fabric that covered her. She let out a whimper.

Mako began to feel a familiar tightness below the waist. He leaned his hips down against Korra's thighs, seeking friction, pressing the growing hardness of himself against her. With his fingers he pressed more firmly against the thin fabric covering her clit. Korra let out a choked gasp through the kiss. Mako rubbed the tiny mound through the delicate material between sure fingers, having done this before with Asami to much success. Usually at this point he could feel that familiar wetness soaking through the cotton of her underclothes. But though Korra was now moaning quietly into his ear, she was surprisingly dry. He pressed his lips together and redoubled his efforts, sure that she simply must be nervous and needed a little more teasing. He moved his mouth back to hers, silencing her quiet murmurs. With the palm of his hand he rubbed her clit from the outside of her underwear, going in small circles for a few moments.

Korra's hands gripped the furs of the bed tightly. She writhed slowly from under Mako, trying to give him better access to her, but also not parting her legs more than just enough to touch the space between them. Her hands left the bed and hovered for a moment before moving down Mako's torso, down to his belt. She leaned up, and her unsteady fingers fumbled with the buckle for a second. Her kiss seemed distracted now, but her hands were making slow work of undoing his pants. Mako was patient, and moved to kissing her neck while she worked. After a few excruciatingly long moments, the belt was undone. Her hands hovered over his groin for a moment, unsteady. Mako felt a throb of need throughout his body, suddenly ravenously impatient.

Mako balanced himself on one arm, undid the fastening on his pants, and kicked them off. Both him and Korra were now only separated by their undergarments.

He surveyed her almost naked body from underneath him. The way her creamy skin glistened in the dim lighting, how her hair fell wildly around her face, how her breasts puckered from the chill in the air…. they all enflamed his senses until he found himself speaking before he could stop himself, before _she_ could stop him. "You're beautiful." He said breathlessly. The corners of her mouth lifted for a moment. She was nervous, but he had never been more sure than he was right now that this was the right moment.

He leaned down to kiss her, parting his lips almost immediately when he felt hers. His eyes were closed, but he snaked a slow hand to her arm and gripped her gently, steadying her. She leaned up closer to him, letting him guide her hands to the thin fabric covering his crotch. She hesitated a moment when his hand left hers, but eventually she pulled back the fabric at her fingers, and suddenly she was gripping all of him in her palm. She stroked him lightly, tentatively, and it was all he could do not to buck into her hand. He moaned, breaking the kiss to focus on the feeling of her soft skin gripping the hardness of him. She was going slowly, and it was euphoric, but it was not enough. He ground his hips down, seeking more pressure. Her grip tightened on him, squeezing rather than stroking now. He heard a choked noise escape her mouth.

He opened his eyes to look at her. All the color had drained from Korra's face. Her eyes were screwed shut, and she was biting her lip. Mako disengaged, and leaned down to gently cup her face in his hands. Her eyes sprang open as if she had forgotten he was there.

"Korra, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, but feeling every nerve in his body protest from the sudden lack of contact.

She shook her head fervently. "Nothing's wrong."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

" _Nothing's wrong_." She repeated tensely, some color coming back to her face. She sighed, exasperated suddenly. "Mako, please, let's just get on with it."

Something in the way she said it made him stop. Her voice dripped with desperation, and something else he couldn't place. She sat up and moved her hands towards him again, roughly moving the fabric of his boxers away and shoving her hands inside. Every nerve in his body urged him forward, to just let her carry on and ignore her multiple hesitations and the suspicious look on her face. He had waited so long for this moment, and there would never be another opportunity like this….

He looked at her nervously concentrating on rubbing his cock between her palms, looking past his face to somewhere he couldn't reach her. He breathed in, and resisted.

"Korra, stop." He took her hands away from him.

"No." She said, frustrated, as she tried to return to pleasuring him. He leaned back from her, putting distance between them, and she was left reaching.

"We're…. I'm not doing this unless…you're comfortable." He finished lamely, unable to put what he was thinking in words.

Only a moment ago Korra had been pale as snow. She now turned a bright shade of crimson. "Why wouldn't I be comfortable?" She said, venom in her voice.

Mako's eyebrows snapped together, confused by her sudden ire. " I know you better than that. You can barely touch me, and this isn't something new either." Korra looked affronted, but Mako continued. "I know you've noticed! We've been together half a year and we've never... well…." Months' worth of insecurities spilled from his mouth, and he was unable to take them back. He instantly tried to backtrack. "I mean I'm not pressuring you or anything Korra, I just… Is there something going on with you? I feel like there's something wrong. I want to help." He finished lamely.

Korra backed away from under him. "Korra?" Mako asked, panic flooding his bones. She ignored him as she stepped from the bed, and began to collect her clothes strewn on the floor. A cold realization hit him as he realized she was preparing to leave. He sat up, and reached a hand out to touch her. "Korra, talk to me." She ripped her arm away from him, and stood her full height before addressing him coldly.

"You wanna know what's going on with me?" She demanded. "How about what's going on with _you?_ You're right, after 6 months we _finally_ get a moment alone and you stop?"

"Why are you getting angry at me?" Mako shot back, wounded. "I just want to make sure this is what you want!"

"Of course this is what I want!" She shouted, her cold demeanor breaking for a wave of white-hot fury. "I'm finally able to make my own decisions without my Father or the White Lotus or anyone else to stop me. I can finally be who I've always wanted! Why wouldn't I want this? I have everything I could have ever wanted and it's _still_ not enough!" She choked on the last words, as if she had forgotten she was speaking with her boyfriend. She inhaled sharply, covering he mouth with her trembling hands for a moment Mako could see that she had not meant to give that much away. She turned her back on him and went back to collecting her numerous articles of clothing from the floor. Mako sank down on the bed.

"Is that it? The White Lotus…. your father… Are you doing this for us, or for them?"

"I'm doing this for _me._ " She said, still not looking at him.

"…I'm not so sure you are Korra."

She paused securing her pants to her waist. Her eyes flicked up at him and something unsaid passed between the two of them.

When she finally spoke after a moment, her voice was hard. "You know what? Maybe it's _you_ Mako. You could have made a move anytime you wanted. I never stopped you."

Mako glared at her, this calm demeanor at odds with the pounding resentment in his chest. "That's a lie."

"It's not. The few times I _do_ see you— "

"Korra, I have a _job._ " Said Mako, affronted.

"What, and I don't?" She shot back. "You're always working late hours with Beifong! How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Oh please, you barely have any time for me either. Between training with Tenzin, destroying republic city, and stomping around declaring you're the avatar every 10 seconds!"

Korra laughed bitterly. "I'm the _Avatar_ Mako, sorry my duties to the _entire world_ get in the way of you getting off!"

"So this is my fault then? Of _course_ it is, like every time _anything_ goes wrong between us, it's me!" He yelled back. "I'm a police officer Korra, you think I can just take off whenever you wanna get laid? Sorry, I'm busy cleaning all the messes _you_ make!"

"You're a beat cop," She sneered back. "And you're _barely_ that."

Without realizing it, Mako had stepped from the bed and faced his girlfriend from opposite side of the fur laden mattress. Mako could feel the heat coming from his breath, a sign that he was hardly keeping his firebending back. Six months of frustration and rejection had culminated into a blazing wildfire that coursed through his veins, uncontrollable, burning right through his attempts at maintaining his composure.

" _Well maybe you're right!"_ He bellowed. Korra squared up at him angrily, her fists balled at her sides, prepared to fight back. "Maybe I _don't_ want to be with you! Who'd want to be with a girl so fucking frigid!?"

"Frigid?" Korra shrieked, her voice unexpectedly high pitched. "I'll give you frigid!"

Without thinking, she bent the water from the wash basin behind her and threw it into Mako's face, freezing it. He stumbled back, his face and chest soaked with cold water and ice. Korra, dressed in only a pair of pants and her chest cover, stormed from the tent.

" _Fine!_ Go! That's all you're good for anyway, leaving when people need you the most!" Mako bellowed after her, but she was gone out into the snow.

He stared in her wake, fuming. The water melted quickly from the heat of his face, dripping from his chin. He let out a frustrated shout and kicked nearby desk chair to the floor. Fire erupted from his foot, and left the wooden chair badly singed. He let out a low groan, and dropped to the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands, the full gravity of what had just happened washing over him. For a moment he worried that someone outside of the tent may have heard, but minutes passed without any other noise outside, save for the howling of the wind over the tundra.

Why had he stopped her? Why had he not just allowed her to continue, when she seemed so determined, instead of antagonizing her?

"Because I love her." He mumbled to himself through his hands. "And because I'm an idiot." There was no one in the tent to hear him, but saying the self-depreciative words aloud brought him something like solace. He took a deep breath, and stood to close the opened flaps to his tent.

* * *

"Well, then later that night, that angry spirit attacked the festival grounds, remember?" Mako said to Korra in particular. She nodded, looking guilty.

"Honestly, I was so relieved that you were OK, I kinda forgot about the fight." She said. Mako shrugged, trying to keep things lighthearted, but suddenly feeling moody.

The truth was that Mako had never forgotten that fight. The hurt that was barely concealed her eyes, the hate and resentment in her voice, the hesitation in her hands; it was those things that were always in the back of his mind. Any other attempts at sex between them since that moment had never gotten so far, and though it was something unspoken between then, he knew this had been a large contributing factor to the dissolution of their relationship.

"So you _did_ attack him?" Asami teased, recovering from the heaviness of the story the quickest.

"Well when you put it like that, I sound awful." Korra shot back, trying to smile. "He made me mad, I kinda...lost control."

"Your breakup makes so much more sense now." Said Bolin. "Mako never told me _that_."

"Geez guys, _thanks_." Said Mako sarcastically, and everyone laughed, breaking the tension.

"Well I'm sorry I bent ice at you. And yelled at you." Korra said, then added between giggles: "And gave you blue balls."

"Korra!" Mako whined while another chorus of laughter broke out. Bolin smiled at his older brother and clapped a hearty pat on his back.

"Oh don't pout big bro, not everyone can bag the Avatar!" He chuckled. Everyone laughed with him, as everyone always did when Bolin cracked a joke. Even Mako felt the corners of his mouth raise slightly and before he knew it he was smiling in earnest.

But he still felt a vaguely familiar heaviness in his chest from the story. Over the years, he had gone over what had happened in that tent over, and over, and _over_ again. He had come to the conclusion that he had never really been good enough for the Avatar, for _Korra_. It was something that ate away at him, this feeling of inadequacy that night had instilled in him. He had yet to date a girl since Korra (though he had a small tryst with Asami), giving himself completely over to his work and his duties to Republic City.

His smile faded, and he took a long drag from his bottle. Korra, watching him, spoke up gently.

"You know Mako…I had been going through a lot around that time. I should have told you or...well...I didn't mean to…you know." He looked up at her face. She was smiling at him kindly, and there was something behind her meaningful look, as if she wanted him to know something that she couldn't say aloud. "I really _am_ sorry." She added, and smiled.

She really was happier now, Mako thought to himself. Happier by far than she had ever been with him. He couldn't place what it was, but she was different. Maybe something in the Spirit World had changed her, for even Asami looked happier than she had the night of Varricks wedding.

And after all, what did it matter? They had survived so much together, come so far, and they had done it _as friends,_ Mako thought to himself. Just months ago he was ready to put his life on the line, _to die_ , to save hers.

And suddenly, he was just happy to see her smiling.

"I know Korra." He said softly, returning her smile. "I suppose we could have both handled that better." He answered, and she nodded. He offered his hand side palmed, and she slapped either side of it with enthusiasm, grasping it hard at the end before the separated. Korra beamed at him from across the circle, and Mako even hazarded a laugh. "Between you and Asami, I _suppose_ I did pretty OK for myself. Even if you both left me in the dust." He chuckled good-naturedly.

"I forgot all about that!" Said Korra excitedly turning to the girl next to her. While her back was turned, Bolin mouthed something reassuring to his brother. Mako nodded, nudging Bolin in the side.

Korra was raising her eyebrows at Asami now, and Opal was right behind her smiling mischievously.

"So Asami, you…Mako…how'd _that_ happen?" Asked Opal mockingly sweet.

Asami blushed, having hoped that the group had forgotten about Mako taking her virginity. She looked to Mako for help. He raised his hands in fake surrender.

"I've told enough heart breaking sex stories tonight. You take this one." He said smiling. With everyone staring at her expectantly, especially the Avatar, she sighed.

"…Fine, well…" Asami began. Then, thinking twice, she took a long drag from her bottle, then continued. "It was while we were all living on Air Temple Island."


End file.
